Misinterpretation
by BedwardEdella15
Summary: Bella was tired from work but then got an emergency call from an officer at 2 am in the morning. what was it? was it concerning her husband?  three shot story. all-human.
1. Chapter 1

_All I can hear was the phone ringing. I was damn tired but I have to bring myself up to answer the phone._

_"Hello?" I asked groggily._

_"Mrs. Cullen? Is this you?" a strange voice answered._

_"Speaking, who is this?" I asked curiously._

_"This is officer Lauron, this call is regarding an accident concerning your husband, Edward Cullen," officer Lauron said._

_My husband? What about him? What accident? I can't speak the words because I was too caught up by the fact that my husband was in an accident._

_The next thing I know, I was surrounded by bright lights. I had to readjust my eyes because it was too bright. When my visions were clear, I can't believe what I was seeing saw Edward surrounded by machines attached on him. I can't bear to look away. I was frozen in my place. I can't bring myself to hug him and make him feel better._

_The doctors were very busy saving his life and his wife was just frozen in her place. Words can't even form in my mouth as I stare at my husband's lifeless body. I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell and tell him I m here and that he will be safe. As soon as I felt my limbs starting to work out, I hurriedly ran to my Edward, I screamed his name, but he won't hear me. I started to ask the doctors if he would survive, but they can't seem to hear me either. I was sobbing at this moment and I didn't know what to do._

_And then the machine beeped... indicating that the body on that hospital bed was dead._

_My world crashed. I heard the doctor saying *clear* once in a while using the defibrillator to wake up the heart, the heart of my love, the heart of my husband. I was broken. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Life is so damn unfair! Why my husband? Why now when he was going to be a daddy?_

_I prepared a lot for that. We were so excited on having a baby but I was too late to tell him. It was all too late._

_I Love You, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I wish I own Edward but that will never happen.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Bella," the angelic voice told me. Was this my angel, my husband? Is he going to take me? I miss him so much. I wanted to cry all day and wallow to myself.

"Bella, wake up," the voice said again. I didn't want to wake up. The reality will hit me and I can't face it.

"Bella, honey, wake up! It was just a nightmare," the voice said again, but with clear anxiousness on his voice. I wish it was true, I wish it was a nightmare but it wasn't.

EPOV

I was shaking my Bella by now. She was fussing all night and every time I tried to wake her up, it just keeps getting worse.

As usual, she was mumbling my name. But it was very different. It wasn't a happy mumble, not even a moan mumble, but it was a scared mumble. I usually worry every time I woke up with the sound of that.

I shook her once again and then the sobbing started.

I hugged her tightly to my naked chest and rocked her back and forth. "Bella, my love, wake up... please honey, for me," I pleaded. I can't see her like this. I can't see my wife sobbing and suffering like this.  
>I knew she was having a nightmare. I didn't know what to do. And so, I shook her gently but at the same time pleadingly for her to wake up.<p>

And finally, her brown beautiful eyes were in a full view and she was staring at me with an obvious fear. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying and it looks like she was going to cry again.

"Love, please tell me what's wrong, I can't see you like this. Please, love, tell me," I pleaded again. I was not shocked at all when she hugged and clung to me tightly then sobbed loudly. She was sobbing really hard that it was hard for her to breathe. I held her for a few minutes and she was starting to calm down. Instead of sobbing, she was whimpering. I m still not happy with it but at least she had calmed down a bit.

"Edward, is it really you? You re alive?" Bella whispered. She was touching my face as if I wasn't real. "Why wouldn't I be alive? I m here with you, I ll never leave you," I promised her. This instance, I knew what was her dream about. It had happened before but this was worse. I put small kisses on her face going down to her neck assuring her that I will always be by her side and that everything will be alright.

"Love, I think we should go and ask my dad what's been going on. You have been like this for the past few days. It s not normal and I don't like it," I decided.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Bella, be reasonable. I need to be in the room too," Edward pleaded. But I needed to face this. Whatever it is.

"Edward, I ll tell it to you if it's a bad news, okay? I just have to know this between me and Carlisle professionally. I promise as soon as I get out of the room, I ll tell you right away," I said in a distant voice.  
>"Fine," he seemed pissed off but I didn't bring myself to care. I know there was something wrong with me and now including the horrible and cruel nightmare.<p>

I was waiting for Carlisle to bring in the results. I was so nervous I was shaking. As soon as the door opened, I was sweating bullets.

"So Bella, the results are in. it seems that you are fine. On the contrary, you are more than fine," he said excitedly and smiled at me.

"What? What is it?" I said in a little voice.

"You re pregnant, Bella," he said with pride in his voice. He s the grandfather, after all.

I can't believe it. After almost one year of trying, Edward and I are finally going to have a baby. We were going to be parents. I can't wait to tell this to Edward. I wanted to surprise him when we go home.

"Carlisle, can you please not tell this to Edward, I want to surprise him when we're home. Just tell him it was just stress or something," I asked him. I knew Edward would be delighted and excited at the same time. And so, I can t wait to tell him.

"Okay, I m happy for both of you, congratulations!" he hugged me tight and I hugged back whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Bella, if you are not going to tell me at least let me know you're going to be fine," Edward whined as he started the engine and went off.<p>

"How many times do I have to convince you that I m going to be fine, you heard from Carlisle that it was just stress and that I needed a lot of bed rest." I answered him.

It was hard for me not to tell him that we were going to have a baby. But the time isn't too long because we were on our way home. I'm going to cook dinner and I plan to tell him then.

Just when I was about tell him about dinner, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring.  
>"Oh, okay... I ll be there in 20... Okay, bye," he hang up and put the phone back in his pocket.<p>

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"I have to go to work. There was some kind of emergency and I was told that I needed to be there. Don t worry, I ll come back as soon as I can," he said.

And then it all came crashing back to me. The dream. I can't... I can't let him go there. I just can't. What if it will happen? What am I going to do? And then I remembered, I was pregnant in my dream and I was going to surprise him too. And then... no. I m not letting him. I won't let him.

_My world crashed. I heard the doctor saying *clear* once in a while using the defibrillator to wake up the heart, the heart of my love, the heart of my husband. I was broken. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Life is so damn unfair! Why my husband? Why now when he was going to be a daddy?_

_I prepared a lot for that. We were so excited on having a baby but I was too late to tell him. It was all too late._

"No." I said in a determined voice.

"What?" he said in a shocked voice.

"I said no, Edward. You are not to go there. I can't lose you... I just can't." I whispered. I tried my very best not to have a breakdown in front of Edward. But it was hard for me; I let out a loud sob.

"Love, please don't cry... come on, nothing's going to happen, I won't leave you. I ll just be gone in a half hour and I ll be back," he soothed me with his voice. I know I probably sound like a desperate wife and I need to trust him.

"Fine... but... be back... at exactly... 30 minutes..." I was still sobbing and talking wasn't the very best idea.

When Edward dropped me home, I was trying to fill in the minutes and ignore the queasy feeling I m having. I was preparing dinner when the phone rang. I cringed.

_No, this can't happen_. _Please_, let this be a prank call or just a call from anyone. Not just... officer Lauron.

I dragged my feet and every step was difficult than the other, and went to the ringing telephone.

I picked it up and I realized it was shaking because of my hand.

"He... Hello?" I stuttered. I stopped myself from breathing.

"Mrs. Cullen? Is this you?" an all too familiar voice said. _no, this can't be true. pleeease. _

"She... i-is... speaking..., who is this?" I needed to ask, even though I knew who it was. I had to make sure. And I readied myself from the news he was going to say.

"This is Officer Lauron..." he was still talking and I didn't dare let myself understand what he was saying. I knew it. It s all true. He left me. He told me he wouldn't but he did.  
>Tears suddenly poured on my cheeks.<p>

I was late. It was all too late.

* * *

><p><strong>An: hey guys, so thanks for the people who reviewed. I tried my best to update as soon as I can but school was on the way. Please review guys. We still have another chapter for this and it's still on progress.**


End file.
